Twelve Days of Christmas: Avengers style!
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: Tony and Pepper stumble across an amusing rendition of a traditional Christmas song. One-shot, fourth wall non-existent. Co-Authored by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl and Myth Queen. An early Christmas present for readers!


**The Twelve Days of Christmas: Avengers style!**

Pepper and Tony had gotten back from Stark Industries annual Christmas party a couple of hours ago, and Tony had, of course, gone straight to his computer when they got home. Pepper sighed heavily. She had been looking forward to some quality time with her boyfriend, but she figured it would be hours before he re-appeared. Thus she was suitably shocked when he reappeared within ten minutes, laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong?" Pepper frowned. Tony hadn't drunk _that_ much wine...

He shook his head, wheezing with laughter. "I was just surfing the Net randomly. Some of these fans have far too much time on their hands! Look at this." He held out a printout, containing, as far as Pepper could see, a few lines of text, and nothing else.

"What-"

"Just read it, it's priceless!" Tony broke into laughter again, shaking his head. "I've got to show this to Bruce and Steve... and Clint, Natasha, Hill and Fury, if I do it anonymously..."

Pepper frowned at her boyfriend's weirder-than-usual behaviour, and squinted at the paper to read it. Her eyes widened, and she began to read aloud.

_"On the First day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Second day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, two Iron Men and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Third day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men, and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Fourth day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men, and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Fifth day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men, and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Sixth day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, six Blackhawk babies, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men, and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Seventh day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, seven Chitauri shooting, six Blackhawk babies, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Eighth day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, eight Nicks of Fury, seven Chitauri shooting, six Blackhawk babies, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Ninth day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, nine Hills of Maria, eight Nicks of Fury, seven Chitauri shooting, six Blackhawk babies, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Tenth day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, ten Steves and Captains, nine Hills of Maria, eight Nicks of Fury, seven Chitauri shooting, six Blackhawk babies, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, eleven Gods of Thunder, ten Steves and Captains, nine Hills of Maria, eight Nicks of Fury, seven Chitauri shooting, six Blackhawk babies, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men and a Tesseract in a briefcase!_

_On the Twelfth day of Christmas, The Avengers sent to me, twelve Lokis schemeing, eleven Gods of Thunder, ten Steves and Captains, nine Hills of Maria, eight Nicks of Fury, seven Chitauri shooting, six Blackhawk babies, five angry Hulks, four Quinjet fighters, three SHIELD agents, two Iron Men and a Tesseract in a briefcase!"_

Pepper looked up incredulously, blinking rapidly. "_This_ is what young people do in their spare time now?" She was trying not to laugh.

Tony shrugged. "Apparently. I found that on some fanfiction website."

"Who wrote it?"

"A pair of crazy girls called Marvel and Myth. They've re-written our whole universe between them, according to their profiles. I think I'm going to have a look!" Tony sauntered off, leaving Pepper shaking her head.

"The fangirls aren't the only ones who can't grow up, apparently." She read through the song again, laughing to herself. "They certainly twisted the lyrics of the song to fit well!"

**The End**


End file.
